Poor Unfortunate Souls/Gallery
Images of the song, "Poor Unfortunate Souls", from, The Little Mermaid. Screenshots Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-4723.jpg|"They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Pathetic.jpg|"Pathetic." Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-4795.jpg|"And do I help them?" Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-4798.jpg|"Yes, indeed." Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-4844.jpg|"Yes, I've had the odd complaint"... Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-4852.jpg|"But on the whole I've been a saint"... Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-4869.jpg|"I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days". Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-4885.jpg|"Now listen, this is important." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - That Is, He's Going to Kiss You.jpg|"That is, he's going to kiss you." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Not Just Any Kiss.jpg|"Not just any kiss." True love.PNG|"The kiss of true love." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Sebastian and Flounder Scared.jpg|"If he does kiss you before the sunset on the third day," Sebastian and Flounder scared over Ursula's discussion about Ariel becoming human. Human permanently.PNG|"...you'll remain human permanently. But if he doesn't,..." back to a mermaid.PNG|"You'll turn back into a mermaid and..." Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-4946.jpg|"you belong..." Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-4951.jpg|"to ME!" Disney's The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - No, Ariel!.jpg|'Sebastian:' "No, Ariel!" Disney's The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Flounder and Sebastian's Squeezed Eyes.jpg|Sebastian and Flounder's mouths are tightly squeezed by Flotsam and Jetsam before he starts to scream. Disney's The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Flounder, Sebastian, Flotsam and Jetsam.jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Life's Full of Tough Choices.jpg|"Life's full of tough choices..." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ain't It.jpg|"...ain't it?" The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35377611-5000-2833.jpg|"What I want for you is..." The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ursula - Your Voice.jpg|"...your voice." Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-5077.jpg|"And don't underestimate the importance of body language!" The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ariel Gasping.jpg|"Come on! You..." Ariel gasping in horror after Ursula puts a salmon-like ingredient on her cauldron. Tlmpe674.jpg|"...poor unfortunate soul!" The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ursula and Ariel - Go Ahead.jpg|"Go ahead,..." The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ursula and Ariel - Make Your Choice!.jpg|"...make your choice!" Disney's The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - I'm a Very Busy Woman.jpg|"I'm a very busy woman..." image of eric.PNG|"... and I haven't got all day and it would cost much..." Prince Eric's illusion on her cauldron. Disney's The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Just Your Voice.jpg|""...just your voice!" The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ariel Gasping - 2.jpg|"You poor unfortunate soul." Ariel scared, gasping after Ursula puts another jellyfish ingredient on her cauldron. The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - It's Sad, But True.jpg|''"It's sad, but true."'' New Movie.Movie Snapshot.jpg|"If you wanna cross a bridge my dear," Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-5168.jpg|"you've got to pay the toll." Tlmpe684.jpg|"Flotsam, Jetsam. Now I've got her boys!" Aid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ariel with Fish Pen.jpg|"The boss is on a..." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - The Boss is On a Roll.jpg|"...roll!" Ursula floating up with her tentacles and arms raising. The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ariel Waiting to Sign.jpg|"This poor..." Disney's The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Un.jpg|"...un..." The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ariel Striking the Fish Pen.jpg|Ariel striking the fish skeleton pen. The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ursula's Eyes Close Up.jpg|"For..." Ursula's eyes in a close-up. Disney's The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Sebastian and Flounder Gasping.jpg|"...tunate..." Sebastian and Flounder gasping in shock and horror before Ariel signs the contract. Tlmpe689.jpg|"...soul!" Ariel signing Ursula's contract. The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ariel's Signature on Ursula's Contract.jpg|Ariel signing Ursula's contract with her signature. Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-5207.jpg|Ursula's evil smile and grin. The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ursula's Spell Incantation.jpg|''"Beluga sevrgua, come winds of the Caspian Sea."'' Ursula doing a spell incantation. The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Shocked Ariel During Ursua.jpg|"Larynxes glossitis ad..." Ariel scared during Ursula's incantation. Disney's The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Max Layringitis.jpg|"...Max Laryngitis..." Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-5234.jpg|"La voce to me!" Tlmpe699.jpg|"Now, sing!" Ursula with her hypnotic, red spiral eyes. The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376864-5000-2833.jpg|Ariel starts to sing. The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Keep Singing!.jpg|"Keep singing!" The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376857-5000-2833.jpg|Ariel's voice was given away and put into Ursula's necklace. The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ariel Shocked Losing Her Voice.jpg|Ariel was voiceless after Ursula takes away her voice. Tlmpe707.jpg|Her voice was given to Ursula, attaching it to her necklace with her evil smile and grim. The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ursula's Evil Smile with a Glow.jpg Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-5295.jpg|Ursula cackling and laughing evilly. Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps com-5314.jpg|Ariel in a bubble for her transformation into a human. Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-5318.jpg|Ursula laughing, evilly continually long after Ariel in her human form leaves (with Flounder and Sebastian) her lair. The-Little-Mermaid-Diamond-Edition-Blu-Ray-disney-princess-35376845-5000-2833.jpg|Ariel splashes into the water. Storyboards Insideurslair.jpg|Ariel goes inside Ursula's lair. arigivesvoicestbd.jpg|The process of Ariel giving away her voice. arigivesvoicestbd2.jpg|Ariel transforming into a human. arigivesvoicestbd3.jpg|Ariel's friends get her to safety. Walt-Disney-Deleted-Sequence-The-Little-Mermaid-walt-disney-characters-26067461-2268-2560.jpg|Ursula playing with Ariel's hair with her tentacles. Category:Song galleries Category:The Little Mermaid galleries